The Keyblade of the Fox: Reborn
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: A couple millenia have passed and they've been reborn. Somehow fate got twisted around and what should have brought Sora to Destiny brought him to Kairi instead. Riku and Destiny are the only ones that remember their pasts and they must work together.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Keyblade of the Fox: Reborn

Summary: A couple millennia later they find themselves reborn and are going to high school. Somehow fate got twisted around and what should have brought Sora to Destiny brought him to Kairi instead... Destiny and Riku are the only ones that know about their pasts about a love that should have been but would never be... and Riku would find himself falling for the fox demon as if it were meant to be. As if it was how it should have been from the beginning. The Fates will test them again by bringing about another mysterious enemy this time from Riku's past.

A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. WARNING: PAIRING HAS CHANGED FROM THE FIRST STORY. AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST STORY IT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE. SO READ THE FIRST STORY.

Prologue

*******************

_A threatening snarl escaped Destiny as she leapt for the closest. They vanished in a cloud of black mist. Her claws rushed right through it. Closing her eyes she let her ears twitch listening for their movements. One moved a stone and in a millisecond she was on them burying her claws into their chest and her teeth into their throats. Kicking off of them with her hind legs the throat tore free of the neck column spraying her with the blackish liquid that rushed through their bodies. Letting the dead warrior go she spit out the nasty substance in her mouth. The remaining members started laughing making her angrier._

"_Our blood is poison to most races if ingested."_

_As if their words rang true, a wave of dizziness washed over her. Not waiting for the poison to take affect she leapt forward managing to catch them off guard enough that she tore into another one. Rebounding off the body she took down she leapt for the next only to have them scatter. Destiny leaned against the nearest wall panting softly. Blood was dripping from her wounds. Turing around she felt herself slip down the wall leaving a trail of blood as she slid to the floor. A single twang followed by a piercing pain in her chest made her look up. She knew it wouldn't be long now. Suddenly a black portal opened and a red headed girl tumbled out, a man with silver hair and a red haired man came out. The girl scrambled for the brown haired kid, that her mind supplied as being Sora, on the ground trying to get him up. The silver haired man took a couple steps in her direction. Before either could take another breath a Keyblade appeared in the silver haired man's hands. Her eyes widened but before she could move one of the creatures walked up behind him and drove a sword through his back right into his heart before vanishing. Shock registered on his face as he sunk to his knees not even dropping the black Keyblade._

**********************

Destiny came awake breathing heavily. These dreams were becoming frequent making her loose sleep easily. All she knew that she was supposed to protect someone. All the figures except the shadow creatures and herself were shadowed. She didn't even know their names but the ending made her heart clench in pain. It was as if the silver haired man's pain was her pain. That only meant one thing in the demon realm and that meant they were mates at some point. Getting up she moved to sit on her bay window. Her forehead rested against the cool glass. She was tired of these dreams because they kept tormenting her as if they were supposed to mean something to her. Her clan was sending her away tomorrow, or today she didn't know since she didn't have a clock. She was heading into human territory in Radiant Garden. Sighing softly she ran her fingers through her long dark hair. Ever since her family had been killed her clan mates looked at her as if she was a leper. Shaking it off she wouldn't allow it to get to her. A soft knock on her door made her brow furrow in confusion.

"Come in," she murmured softly

The door opened to reveal her cousin, Amaya. As her name stated her cousin preferred the use of water over the traditional use of fire by most foxes of her clan.

"What are you doing up so late Amaya?"

"You mean what are you doing up so early?" she countered.

Destiny sighed softly.

"Dreams keep plaguing me and I can't sleep after I have them."

Amaya looked at her cousin thoughtfully. She moved to sit on the bay window beside her cousin.

"I don't think this new life for you will be that bad Destiny."

"So says you. I'm going to be surrounded by humans."

"Humans aren't that bad Destiny."

Destiny rolled her eyes and turned her gaze towards the outside world. It wasn't that she didn't like humans it was the fact that she'd be so far away from her homeland and everything that was familiar to her. She knew that the reason they were sending her away had something to do with the black blade that was tattooed on her back. It meant something to her but she couldn't remember for the life of her what it meant. Maybe finding the people in her dreams would allow her to figure everything out.

"I'm worried mostly about what I'm going to find out there among them."

"Hey Destiny. When you find your mate you need to bring him back here I wanna meet the guy that can tame you."

"No man can tame me and you should know that by now. Besides my luck he'll be human and I'll never be allowed back here."

"Then I'll come visit then."

"They'll ostracize you too."

"They already do to some extent because my element is water and you should know that already."

Even when they were young Destiny and Amaya had always gotten along like sisters and sometimes even twins. It would be hard to leave the other girl but she had in essence no choice in the matter. "Don't worry Destiny it'll work out all right in the end."

Destiny nodded her head as she sighed softly. Amaya reached forward and wrapped her cousin in a hug.

"I'll miss you Destiny."

A curt nod was the only thing that her cousin received. Destiny would be gone before dawn completely came to the world and from there she would start her new life as a high school student. Even though she was sixty-eight years old she still looked like a human eighteen year old. Her demonic traits would have to be hidden with a glamour much to her annoyance. Amaya left the room allowing Destiny time to pack. Once the sun rose Destiny was gone and the only evidence that she existed at all was her paw prints on the glass of her window.


	2. Chpt 2: New School and New Realizations

A/N: Here's the next chapter…. Um don't own Kingdom Hearts… hope you enjoy.

Destiny moved gracefully through the hallways of her new human high school. The sounds and smells were getting on her nerves and she'd only just arrived. She fought her instincts to fight the throng and escape. Crowds weren't her thing in general but this was pushing her to her limits of control. Knowing she had been put here for a reason she'd have to deal with it. Even though some of the girls and guys whispered about her when she passed their voices were loud to her and most of the comments made her growl softly to herself in annoyance. Wondering again for the thousandth time why she was tolerating this insult was beyond her but she knew that she had a purpose here. Honor kept her here to finish what she'd been sent out to do.

She was so distracted by everything that she hadn't paid attention as she was going around the corner. The fox demon collided with another body. The boy lay on his but with a sheepish grin on his face. Looking down at him for a moment she couldn't help but notice this kid had a boyish charm about him that was familiar but she couldn't place it. Destiny shifted her bag on her back and knelt down to help him pick up his books. She rose and held her hand out to him. His hand took hers and it was as if time froze them in the moment. Her eyes unfocused for a moment seeing something that wasn't there but a nagging feeling like she'd seen him somewhere before but that would be highly unlikely. A name came unbidden to her lips looking at this boy that still held her hand.

"Sora?"

The boy shook his head with a smile as if someone called him that name all the time even though it wasn't his name.

"Sora's my twin. Do you know him?"

Destiny shook her head trying to clear the uneasy feeling she got when she looked at this kid.

"No," she murmured back.

The boy looked confused for a moment before smiling again. She tugged at his hand bringing him to his feet.

"I'm Roxas."

"Destiny."

"It's nice to meet you Destiny. Sorry about running into you though I wasn't watching where I was going Axel always tells me I should pay more attention."

He rubbed the back of his head.

"I also wasn't paying attention so there isn't anything to be sorry for. There was no harm done."

Roxas just nodded his head.

"Well I had better go class starts soon."

She nodded her head. He turned to walk away waving at a red head down the hall. The blonde dashed away to catch up with the red head. The fox demon walked away clearly confused on why she'd called the blonde Sora. The Sora in her dreams had chocolate colored hair and his blue eyes were a little bit darker than Roxas's eyes. She was beyond confused and it was getting on her nerves. Never before had she been this confused and lost all at once. That was a bad thing considering how vulnerable it left her. Looking down at her class schedule she figured she could think about everything while doing an art project on autopilot. Once she reached the art room the teacher sat her at a table alone thus far. Once the rest of the student body came in a silver haired male sat across from her. He though got up and started setting up and easel. Destiny got out a huge drawing board and clipped a sheet of paper. When she was in her old home when her parents were alive she loved to draw. Her skill was remarkable to most people but after her parents died the knack for it went out the window. It wasn't until recently that she was able to get the skill back.

"All right students I'm going to pair you up with the person sitting across from you."

Some groans were heard in the class. "You will use your partner as a model to create a fantasy scene."

Destiny looked up at the silver haired male finally getting a good look at him. His eyes were the deepest blue she'd ever seen. Shaking herself from the thoughts of how deep his eyes were she took out her oil pastel box and started drawing. An image started to form as a trance like state took over her as if she were remembering something. He was cloaked in black. A black band covered his eyes as if he were using all senses instead of just his eyes to feel out the enemy to fight. He was poised ready to fight with two swords in his hands. One was a black Keyblade that her mind supplied as Oblivion and the other the Keyblade that was tattooed to her back, the Kumori Keyblade. There was a fuchsia, silver and white dragon like creature carrying a spear poised ready to fight. They faced each other prepared to win or die trying. Behind them was a tall building with neon lights and steps. In the distance was a moon shaped like a heart in the night sky. Shaking herself from the trance she looked at the picture. Looking up she noticed the silver haired male was still working with the paints he was using which was teasing her senses towards the irritation level of annoyance. He looked up and smiled at her. Something about that made her nervous shaking it off she grabbed another piece of paper and another picture formed. Four people started to form on the page. The male across from her and a boy that looked kind of like Roxas were back to back holding two Keyblades that suited them. Kneeling in front of them also facing outward were two women one was herself and the other a red headed girl they too were wielding Keyblades. All four of them were dressed in black. Looking between the two she couldn't decide which one she liked best. His shadow crossed her drawings.

"Hey," he said softly as if not to startle her. "We weren't properly introduced. I'm Riku."

"Destiny."

"Did you want to see what I did?"

She nodded her head curious as to what he saw when he looked at her. What she saw was what she least expected. She was standing there holding her hair back as if the wind were blowing her dark locks in a wayward manner. Her ears were pointed and the markings on her face were evident. Standing beside her was a huge black wolf. Its eyes were a gleaming amethyst. What shocked her most was the archway behind her. It was a piece of her home. It was arch that lead to her family's gardens. No one had been in them since her father and mother died. Anger coursed through her at the thought of this human even daring to paint that, but then it occurred to her that she shouldn't have any idea what those looked like. Then she looked closer and noticed a shadow beyond the arch. It was him.

"Like it?"

"What made you think of this?"

"An old legend really."

"Legend?"

"My best friend's family tells a story of a woman who helped the family in some way. They're always vague about the specifics about what she did that was so special and what her name was. They always mention a black beast though. I could never remember if it was a fox or a wolf."

She wondered if he even realized that he'd depicted a place within the fox demon clan's home and he painted her as a demonic royal. The wolf shouldn't be a wolf it was meant to be a fox as she was.

"Do you realize that you've just depicted a demonic royal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Legend tells in my clan that demon royalty have markings on their faces. A common trait though of demons is the pointed ears."

He looked at her in confusion.

"Demons?"

She nodded her head. She didn't even know why she was telling him this.

"I assure you Riku that there are creatures that go bump in the night."

Before anymore could be said the bell rang and she packed her pieces and art tools. She quickly headed for the door not caring if he had more to say. It was easy for her to loose him in the throng of students. Destiny couldn't believe that she'd told him about demons and how the royals had markings on their faces. Something about him disarmed her and she didn't like it one bit. Fury was racing through her veins right at that moment. Humans were weaker creatures than demons and that was the way it was meant to be and should be. He had no idea what a stir his painting could cause if a demon royal saw it. She wasn't a royal but her clan royal might pitch a fit. The painting in general nagged at her senses. He seemed so familiar to her in more ways than one. She was confused by everything thus far from meeting Roxas and Riku. They tugged at her heart the most. Knowing these human classes didn't mean anything in demonic circles she escaped to the roof of the school. Laying back she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her senses in an uneasy sleep.

_Dream_

_Destiny's eyes came up at the human holding onto her ear tightly. Her sigh cleared enough to see Riku standing there with a dark glare on his face. Her teeth were buried in the muscle of his arm. His blood slid down her throat. Someone spoke with the other male trying to get him to let her go before she tore his arm off. There was something about the taste of his blood that made her flinch at what she was doing but his grip on her ear only tightened. Finally the other person was able to get him to let go of her ear. Backing up she growled at the said male. The scene was engulfed by a mysterious fog._

_Her hand came up to try and staunch the blood that was flowing from the wound in her chest where an arrow was protruding. Looking up Riku had the Kumori Keyblade in hand and a look of complete shock on his face. A dark figure walked up behind him and drove a sword through his back. He fell to his knees keeping his eyes on her. Then everything went black._

_The darkness surrounded her like a heavy blanket as she moved through it trying to find a way out. Something shifted in the place and there he stood proudly as he'd always done. _

"_Hey Destiny," he murmured softly._

"_It's been a long time Riku._

"_Too long."_

_She couldn't help but smile towards him. Then her gaze turned towards the darkness._

"_What is this place?"_

"_This is the darkest recesses of your mind. You remember the past don't you?"_

"_I remember now, but what does this have to do with you being here?"_

"_You need to wake up."_

"_What?"_

_He looked around worriedly for a moment before that pleading look entered his eyes._

"_Your body's in danger. Destiny you have to wake up now or you'll die."_

_She nodded her head in understanding and he smiled just for her._

_End dream_

Destiny's eyes shot open just in time to catch the hand of the heartless. With a snarl she drove her other hand into its chest. Rising slowly she glared at the remaining five heartless. With ease she decimated the heartless sending their hearts back to Kingdom Hearts. With a snort, she moved to the edge of the roof and looked down with a new pair of eyes. Her gaze hardened by old memories that made her older in spirit than she truly was. If the heartless were back then it meant a new mission or a threat had come back to the worlds. One she'd have to prepare for alone, but she preferred it that way so Sora and Riku could live normal lives this time around without her interference. She'd go see the new King of Disneyland Castle as soon as possible in order to learn what they knew. Sighing softly she returned downstairs to go to her last class of the day. Riku was in this class with her, but sitting on the opposite side of the room. Looking at him made her heart ache because in truth now she knew what the stirring within her had been. Her darker half knew that they were staring into the eyes of their other half, their life mate. Now that she knew that it was going to make things harder for her. Closing her eyes she made a silent promise to herself and to him that she would protect him and all he held dear no matter the cost to herself. A promise she intended to keep this time around even if it meant she would be unhappy for the rest of her unnaturally long life.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories That Hurt

Destiny looked up at the night sky as she stood on the rooftops of her apartment building. Her nails were digging into her hands. There was so much pain within her because she knew what she had to do and it didn't involve anyone else. Her head tilted to the side when she heard soft footsteps moving towards her.

"So you've finally returned Destiny."

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was that spoke. Her eyes slid closed as she felt the stabbing pain in her chest again.

"As have you, your Majesty."

"I've come from my homeland drawn here by your presence."

Destiny looked over at the mouse king and nodded her head in understanding. Then did her gaze turn to the stars and she wondered which were actually other worlds that needed a key to unlock the pathways to them. Some part of her yearned for the darkness of Halloween Town.

"Thus far I am the only one that remembers."

"Are you going to…"

"No, I'm going to let them rest. This battle is mine this time around."

"But you can't shoulder this alone and Riku is the only one that knows about this new evil."

Her glittering eyes turned to look into the dark eyes of the mouse king. Something stirred darkly in her eyes and he could see it.

"I am a demon. My life was meant to be a lonely one just like before."

"But you…"

"Sora wasn't meant for me even if I wanted him to be."

"The two of you…"

Her heart hurt at what was to be said next, but the mouse king had to know the truth about that past.

"It was always supposed to be Riku. I may have been bound to Sora and I may have mated with him at least partically, but he wasn't the one I was meant to be with as a demon is with one person for eternity."

He let out a heavy sigh as he moved to stand beside her.

"You should still allow them the choice."

"When they remember what it means to be what they used to be the choice will be theirs, however; since they don't remember it'll be my choice to not involve them."

"Do you think it's wise?"

She shook her head knowing it wasn't. No one understood what they were up against except for her Riku. The one she'd bitten a long time ago. There was a feeling of dread that crept up her spine into her heart knowing that he wouldn't want her once he remembered. Even though it broke her a small bit everyday she wouldn't allow him to over ride what she had to do in the end. Even if he didn't remember she would die to protect him and the others as well. Due to the fate of the Keyblades before choosing them they hadn't a chance to live normally for a long time. This was their second chance at life that didn't revolve around the Keyblades or even the fate of the worlds. This would be her burden and she would happily carry it even if it meant her death and he would live a life he'd been denied because of her.

"Even if it isn't I'll die to protect them. They are the reason that the worlds are so connected and I will protect the balance no matter what."

"But Riku…"

"He won't miss me. You were the one that started the cycle and I have to finish it. I was a creature of darkness not meant to walk in the light of another."

"Riku chose you in the end. There will always be a need for the Keyblade Masters Destiny, always."

"No, the Kumori Keyblade chose Riku in the end. He didn't nor will he want me. I was the reason he died in the first place."

"He won't blame you for that."

"In the end he will. They always do."

"You can't know that."

She looked towards the sky the wind tossing her long locks and her tail.

"If they remember then they remember but I am not going to force on them into the life of a Keyblade Master."

"You love Riku a lot don't you?"

"He's my other half…"

"I thought…"

"I was forced to protect Sora. As much as I wished he could be mine I knew he wasn't. Riku was because I tasted both of their bloods. Riku's struck something deep within me that only a true mate would be able to do."

The King looked at her sadly. "In essence Sora was never meant to come in contact with my darkness."

"You're not as lost in darkness as you seemed to think Destiny."

She turned her dark eyes on the mouse king.

"I'm not lost in the darkness Mickey. I am a creature born of the darkness so I have no fear of it nor will I get lost in it."

"Because of that you close yourself off from others."

"What I do in my life is none of your concern Majesty. I'm going to fight alone until someone remembers if ever. That is my destiny."

Her gaze trailed back to the stars. She heard the mouse king sigh and leave her. She clenched her eyes shut in pain. He didn't understand anything. Riku whether; he knew it or not, was her life. She'd protect him from the shadows. He was destined for greatness and she'd protect him from it. She stood there waiting for the dawn. Demons didn't need as much sleep as humans did. Everything that had happened in her life up to this point was throwing her life in constant turmoil.

"Riku," she sighed out loud as she looked to the stars.

She watched the changing sky as the sun began to rise.

* * *

She entered the school slowly. Going to her locker she pulled out the necessary books for her first few classes. Turning around she saw Sora and Kairi kiss heatedly. She looked at them longingly wishing Riku would do that with her. Sora and Kairi's love was very deep and their souls were perfect matches. Maybe one day she'd have that but she doubted it.

"Hurts doesn't it?" she heard someone taunt from behind her and she didn't need anyone to tell her who it was.

Turning around she faced him her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What the hell is your problem?"

He just gave her a dark smirk. She wasn't going to play this childish game with him. "You know nothing about me Riku."

"Are you so sure about that Demon?"

Her eyes hardened at his words. Her anger was starting to boil just under the surface. He was testing his boundaries and it was pressing to hard against her restraint.

"What the hell do you really think you know about me Riku," she snarled. "You're a selfish spoiled brat who only thinks about yourself."

"He's with Kairi now and that hurts you."

Her rage spiked then. Rushing forward so that he couldn't even block it she slammed him up against his locker. Her eyes were starting to turn crimson. The scent of his blood made her eyes change back to their normal color. She still held onto him. A growl escaped her throat. There was no care that everyone could see her. The scent of fear was starting to escalate.

"I'm too old for this childish game Riku. What ever it is that you think you know isn't the truth."

She let him go and backed up. His blood was on her hands again. He went for her and she reacted as if he were a threat and slammed him against the lockers again. "Don't try my patience kid."

"Or you'll do what?" Riku taunted.

Her hands clenched in his clothes for a moment before dropping him. Sora and Kairi were staring at the two of them worriedly.

* * *

Roxas looked up hearing all the commotion. Axel was looking at him curiously. Since the red head was taller he could see what was going on. Something compelled him to do something about this. It told him that those two shouldn't be fighting like that.

"What's going on Axel?"

"The new girl is fighting Riku."

"We have to stop it," Roxas protested.

He didn't know why but he knew that he had to stop this before something bad happened. "Axel please," the blonde whined. "Do something."

Axel could never resist his lover. He normally never suggested interfering unless it involved their friends, or it would help the greater good as the blonde had put it, but he never quiet understood that one.

"All right," he sighed in annoyance.

He pushed his way through the crowd. People stopped the protests once they saw the flaming red hair. He stepped forward seeing the new girl glaring daggers at Riku and the silver haired man was doing the same. Axel couldn't help but sweat drop at the two. Deciding that making an introduction, he would get the two combatants calmed down for the time being at least. He moved forward and got between the two facing the new girl. Her eyes held a dark and dangerous glint and it made Axel shiver a bit seeing it. He could see recognition in her eyes for a moment which confused him considering he'd never met her before. There was a nagging sense that he owed something to this girl but he didn't know what it was. He gave her his shit eating grin.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

He heard an angry growl which made him confused. She'd just sounded like a wild animal.

"Shut it Axel."

"Now that isn't very nice," he said.

"No one said I was."

She turned her back on him and walked down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked.

He couldn't shake the familiarity of this woman.

"I don't have time to waste on children. There are bigger matters to deal with Flurry of Dancing Flames."

Axel cocked his head to the side not quiet understanding why she'd called him that. It sounded vaguely familiar though. Roxas came up beside him and couldn't help but feel like he should be helping this woman instead of driving her away.

* * *

Destiny paced back and forth angrily in her beast form on the roof of the school. Riku pissed her off so much and it was making her careless. She stopped and clenched her paws angrily. She wanted to tear something apart. Destiny was so riled up that she didn't sense or hear Riku as he joined her on the roof and locked the door behind him.

"You remember."

She stopped hearing his voice. Her head came up and looked at him. "Tell me one thing."

"You're an asshole."

He smirked at her comment and that set her on edge.

"Why did I get the Kumori Keyblade before I died?"

Turning her head away she wouldn't look at him because those memories were painful for her to relive. She'd failed him in more ways than one in the past and even now. "Why did the blade betray Sora and come to me?"

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she looked out over the vast expanse of land instead of at him.

"The sword didn't betray Sora, Riku. Sora was only holding onto it until its real master was in its presence."

"I don't understand."

"It's fairly simple. It returned to the hands of its true master."

"But I…"

She turned her eyes to him. He looked so lost and confused and it was tearing at her. His anger was more to her liking. Destiny wasn't going to tell him the true meaning behind the blade's acceptance of him as it was meant to be. Something strange was whirling in his eyes and it concerned her. She wondered if the look in his eyes was some level of understanding. "I thought the blade belonged to your mate."

"It does," she agreed.

"Then why?"

"It's a practice among demons to exchange blood between mates Riku I thought I told you this already in the past life if I remember correctly."

"You and Sora did…"

"No I took his blood so that I could watch out for him. It was a bond of protection not a mating bond."

"Then I don't understand."

With an angry snarl she tackled him and putting all her weight on her front paws that were on either side of his head. She bared her teeth at him. His eyes widened but it wasn't outta fear.

"Think Riku you're not stupid," she snapped.

He looked confused still. She was half tempted to bite him again but resisted the urge because she didn't want to start a rite that wasn't going to be finished again. She changed back and sat down on his stomach. Her hands clenched angrily by his head. "Think Riku."

"Destiny…" he started.

"Damn it Riku I couldn't be with Sora because I started the rites with you!" she snarled. "Because of that I can't get you outta my damned head even after I was reborn with no knowledge of the past. Images of you kept playing over and over again in my dreams. I kept…"

He didn't let her finish before his lips were on hers. His fingers tangled in her dark locks. Her nails were piercing her palms as they kissed letting her know that this wasn't a dream. He pulled back to stare up at her with a new pair of eyes.

"Is that why being with Kairi felt wrong after you bit me?"

She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't have it. "Answer me."

"Yes."

He sat up sliding her down so she sat in his lap. She rested her clenched hands on his shoulders to steady herself. He noticed the blood and frowned.

"You don't want this."

Her heart clenched at the hurt in his voice. "It's always been about Sora."

"It's never been about Sora, Riku. If this happens you'll be dragged back into the world of fighting the heartless. A battle I didn't want you to have to fight again."

"Why?"

"Because all of you died then and didn't get a chance to be children. To grow up, fall in love and have a family. The life of a Keyblade Master doesn't allow it because you're constantly in danger."

"Sora and Kairi…"

"Only because we were outta the way and the Kage Samurai were gone."

She laughed humorlessly.

"Hell even Roxas was reborn so that Axel could have someone to love him as he should have been loved."

"He's a Nobody…"

"That doesn't mean they could know love Riku."

"He tried to trick us in Castle Oblivion…"

"That was before Roxas, Riku. That idiot red head fell in love with another Nobody. He even saved Sora and died because of the love he held for Roxas because somewhere inside of Sora was the boy he'd fallen in love with."

Riku sat there staring at her for a moment thinking on what she'd said.

"So you want to fight and die alone?"

"That was the plan," she agreed. "The King protested on the matter though."

"How so?"

"He said only you would know how to combat the enemy that was to come."

"He's normally never wrong about those sorts of things Destiny and you know it."

He let her go knowing that she had a lot to think about. "I know this is a big step but consider letting me help you again."

"I've been alone in the darkness for so long Riku that it…"

"Then we have something in common."

Destiny rose and held her hand out to him. He took it and rose gracefully. Her blood still trickled a bit in between their hands. What they didn't know was that there was a cut on his hand too so their blood was mixing making them whole.

"Let me think about this Riku before anything else happens."

He nodded his head and took a step back. She formed a black portal and vanished. Riku smiled as he looked down at his hand where her blood was smeared knowing that this would be just the beginning for them. The wound he'd gotten yesterday while doing his project was already healed now. Slowly and surely memories from the past kept seeping in and he had to smirk at the first time she'd bitten him. He was being mean to her by yanking on her ear. He couldn't help the smile at the ironies of them being enemies at first and now they were destined for more. Shaking his head he returned to his class knowing he'd see her later.


End file.
